Lost Innocence
by Blackroze
Summary: About a girl who discovers her powers and how the events leading up to it has changed her, maybe even...evil. Please read and review.


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or what ever else that belongs to Marvel. I own all other characters in the story, so don't sue for what ever reason it is :).   
  
Authors notes- Not much to say, this is basically my introduction of this character. It's a little dark. Please read and review, and please don't be to harsh, this is my first time :).   
  
LOST INNOCENCE  
  
She was walking home from soccer practice, her head and body still full of the preparations for the upcoming game. Her muscles were still sore and her mind still going through the strategies as she was slowly making her way home. She was in no hurry to get back to the bickering of the two people that lived there.......her parents.  
  
She turned the corner into her street, and arrived at her doorstep within minutes. She lifted her hand to turn the doorknob only to find that the door was already open. She pushed the door and walked into the rarely silent house. Her parents should already be home and bickering, the house was silent. Silent in only the worst way possible, the silence that could only mean...... death. Her heart was pounding and her mind beginning to fill with panic as she made her way from the kitchen door to the entrance of the living room.  
  
She watch the floor, too afraid to look anywhere else. Only to find that this was the worst place she could look, for only seconds later her body was engulfed in a wave of pure shock. What she faced on the floor was a pool of blood, followed by two bodies that strongly resembled her parents. The only thing that she felt was her body freeze, and crumble under her now immense weight. Everything became unreal, like a dream, all that existed were the two bodies that lay there, motionless, dead. Her voice had gone and couldn't sound the mind-shattering scream that was going through her body.  
  
Slowly she began to take in the situation and realized the full extent of what had happened. Someone had come, to her home, and shot her parents in the head.......they had been murdered.   
  
Then as slowly as it had come, she also realized the person might still be there, and may even decide to turn this into a family murder. She could be next! With great difficulty she stood up, and made her way to the nearest hiding place she could think of, the cabinet. Half of her wanted to stay with her parents and just die, while the other half wanted to do anything to stay alive.  
  
She got to the cabinet, just in time as she heard footsteps from the direction of the stairs. It was tight in the cabinet, she barely fit but she had nowhere else to go, and she was lucky enough as it was that the stereo had been sent for repair, or she would have been trapped.  
  
She saw the feet walk into the room and make it's way to the bodies of her parents, then, she saw him, the face of the man that had been responsible for their death. He was still holding the gun and had what looked like, some blood stains on his shirt. He had a smug look on his face, like he was proud of himself, like he thought he had done a good job, a job well done is what that look said. Then he bent down and searched their pockets and took out their wallets. She heard him say "It's here, and it won't do them any good so what the hell." as he pocketed them. The look in his eyes were of greed and blood, the only thing he had done was add a little cash to his collection and have a new story to tell.   
  
She sat there, crammed in the small space, her blood beginning to boil as she saw the man go through their things. The fear that had frozen her slowly began to drift away as it was replaced with anger and a want for revenge.  
  
The feeling became stronger and stronger until she was ready to burst out of her hiding place and lunge at the man, only to find that, some of the objects in the room were doing that very thing. A book that her mother had been reading found its way from the coffee table, to the wall behind the man, narrowly missing his head in the process. More and more objects came flying at the man, some just missing him and others setting a crash course for his head.  
  
She sat there watching the objects attack him and felt a small amount of satisfaction from the screaming man but the anger and want for revenge was still strong and getting stronger by the minute. She now wished that his head wasn't the only thing being hit, she wanted him to feel PAIN.  
  
At this thought, some of the objects changed course and headed for his arms, legs and on particularly painful spot. At which she heard him squeal at the highest pitch she had heard a man go, when a big set of keys with a stone key chain hit him the utmost force on the spot. With every thought that came to her, the objects seemed to follow.  
  
Then it hit her. She was the one controlling their every move. She wanted them to go faster, they did. She wanted them to go for the head, they did. The objects moved at her every will and command. Slowly, still a little hesitant, she got out of her small hiding place and stood up. She was going to confront the man and let him know that he was going to pay. She hadn't like the way her parents were and the way they bickered all the time, she had wanted them to pay, she certainly didn't want them dead, she still love them, he was going to pay. He was no threat to her now, he had long past dropped his gun and even that wouldn't help him now.  
  
The man had not yet noticed her, he was to busy trying to dodge the flying objects as he headed for the kitchen door. Just as he thought he was going to get out of this 'hell hole', the door in front of him slammed shut. Before he could do anything with the little energy he had left, his body was dragged, by a force he could not see, into the living room and there, looking down at him was a girl, fifteen by the looks of it. She was about 5'5, with long black hair and a look of pure hatred and agony in her eyes that mad her blue eyes look like ice.  
  
She looked down at the man with hatred, and he looked back at her with confusion and fear. He didn't know what was going on and what she had to do with it but he had a pretty good idea. She wanted him to suffer but first she needed some answers. Why? What for? Who? And here? So many questions were going through her head. She finally decided to ask him why, why he had done this to family, but first she made sure that he had no way of escape and couldn't make a move towards her, she held him down with her mind. After she finally managed to make sound, she said "Why" in a hoarse voice with great agony. That was the first thing that she had said since coming 'home' and it echoed in her mind.  
  
The man just lay there looking up at the girl, silent, not knowing what to do. He wasn't going to say anything until he saw a knife hovering above him at a dangerous angle. The first thing that came to his mind he said "hired", and told her more when she looked at him questingly, "I was hired, hired to kill them. It was nothing personal......"  
  
"WHAT!!!! Nothing personal, you killed my parents, you took their things, you turned me into an orphan and you say nothing personal. Well if that's what you think, then you have another thing coming at ya!!!!". At this, a thought occurred to her, if she could move things, then maybe she could move things on a molecular level with enough practice, enabling her to do practically anything she wished, but right now, what she wanted to do, was apply pressure to his brain and crush it slowly making him die a slow painful death. At this the man sat there screaming and begging for the pain to stop, saying he would do anything she wanted and she said was "What I want is for you to suffer" and she waited a few more seconds before stopping. She then told him "You will tell me who hired you, why they hired you, where they live, then you will kill them all." She looked down at the man with now emotionless eyes, and thought for a few seconds before adding "If you do this then I will spare your life, but if you chose to do otherwise then you will die a long and excruciating death". At this she made him feel the pain in his head, one more time, to remind him of what she could do, then stopped for him to answer. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing but the anger was still strong in her and she would, at least it up a little longer. She looked down at the man who seemed to be getting further and further away by the minute, but she dismissed it as a trick of the mind.  
  
The man looked up at her with now increasing fear, and couldn't help but stare. As he looked up at her, his head looking higher as she seemed to be getting taller. He then looked at the floor and gave a startled shout when he saw nothing there, and when he looked up a little, he found that she was floating. He stared at her, forgetting what she had said and asked the question that had been going through his mind from the first time he had seen her, "wh what are you? Are you one of those, those mutants?"   
  
* * * *  
  
Several painful hours later....  
  
The police had received an anonymous phone call stating that some people had been murdered at the residents of the Mortman family. She (by the sound of the voice) had also mentioned that the people responsible would be found there in slightly mental state and an ambulance might me needed for the injuries of one. She also added that one of them needed to talk to the police, and a long story to tell them, though it might take them a little time because he was slightly hysterical.  
  
* * * *  
  
She 'sat' (she was floating) there and watched the police arrive, barge into the house with their guns held high, screaming and shouting something. A minute later the ambulance arrived. They went, into the house with a stretcher, and minutes later they arrived at the door with a man strapped down, screaming and yelling hysterically. Closely behind them, a cop came out with a handcuffed woman who kept yelling things like "Sh she got us, she made the room come alive, it attacked us", and "she crushed my brain. The pain, the PAIN.", then every once i awhile would add "You, you believe me, don't you?" rather hysterically. After that came the, the man that had done the very deed. He looked normal when you first looked at him, but when you looked a little longer you saw him looking around as if someone was about to jump out and attack him and every once in awhile he shouted "She's watching us, sh she controls them". Then last, came the bodies of her parents.  
  
She 'sat' there and watched the police go in and out of the house, carrying bags...evidence probably. As she watched, she went over what had happened. This whole situation had been started over a job position. 'A job position, a promotion, I can't believe it. He was willing to kill for it. This world is becoming a sad place'. She said in her mind and it echoed there.  
  
She kept going over what had happened, what she had done. Everything seemed to have happened so fast. At the change of every thought and emotion her little world seem to follow, and she, Gabriel Mortman had come so close to killing those people, to becoming a 'killer' herself. Though it would have been justified in her mind, part of her still didn't like the idea, she was still so young, too young to lose all her innocence but if provoked any further, she may just go that far.....   
  
  
  



End file.
